The dentist
by WalkerWriter
Summary: Even if Bella is capable of dealing with many vampire attacks, there is something that she is terrified of: Dentists. Thankfully, Carlisle is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was very frustrated. Only that this time it was not because a vampire was chasing me, or because my mortality had caused a disagreement between my vampire family. Crazy as it sounds, they _were_ common occurrences in my life. But not this time. This time it was because of something as simple and mundane as a toothache. Even if I was used to going to the doctor at least once every month due to my clumsiness, the dentist was something that I always managed to avoid. Not that I would ever admit that I prefer fighting a newborn army before having to face a dentist. Once again I tried to grab a bite of my tuna sandwich, having the same result: An intense wave of pain that threaten to disable the right part of my jaw forever.

"Still with pain kiddo?" asked Charlie as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't worry Charlie, it's nothing that a day or two of soft food will not manage". Still, I knew that today I would not be able to eat anything solid, so I wrapped my sandwich for putting it in the fridge. Maybe Emmett would like a bite. Why did he always wanted to try human food was beyond me.

"Look Bells, I know that you don't like going to the dentist, but I have heard you all week complain while you are eating." I didn't like the sound of that. I turned around to face Charlie as if looking at his eyes would change the fearful words that I knew were coming.

"That's why I made an appointment for you."

Yep, fearful indeed. It was time to take out the cavalry.

"Daddy, I am sure that… "

"Don't Daddy me Bella. I know that you don't like going to the dentist. That's why I called Carlisle"

"You called Carlisle?!" Oh god, what would my future father-in-law think about my refusal to go to the dentist by free will, or whatever Charlie had told him

"Yes, because if someone should know a good dentist it's him. So don't worry, just go with him and tonight you will be able to eat as usual as always".

 _Tonight?_

"Wait, Charlie, are you telling me that Carlisle is going to take me to the dentist _today_? "

As if answering the question, the doorbell rang. Sure, Carlisle being a vampire and being able to hear the conversation from outside the door had to give him some clue, but did he have to time his interruption so perfectly?

As I moved to open the door I couldn't stop myself from murmuring "stupid vampire powers". When I opened the door I found a very amused Carlisle chuckling at my bad mood.

"Good morning Doc.", greeted Charlie as he went to the door and shook Carlisle's hand. "Thanks again for agreeing to take Bella. I wish I could, but I really can't avoid going to work"

"Don't worry Chief, I assure you that I have no inconvenience with accompanying Bella. I will bring her back as soon as my college finishes the treatment"

With both of them agreeing that the best thing for me was going to the dentist, even if I strongly disagree, I knew that it was not a fight that I could win.

"All right Charlie, you win. I will go with Carlisle".

As quickly and careful as I could, because having one medical appointment for the day was bad enough, I went to my room and grabbed my bag and money for the dentist. I knew that Carlisle would not allow me to pay, but I still feel that I had to try. After all, they were my teeth the ones that were being taken care of.

Fighting the blush that wanted to make itself notice, I went down the stairs and met Carlisle in the door. I said a quick goodbye to Charlie, and followed Carlisle to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

When Charlie called me I could not believe what he was saying. Bella, the same Bella that had stood up against the Volturi, was terrified of going to the dentist. I could not be happier than when he asked _me_ to escort her, because, even if I had been a father for more than 80 years, I had never had the chance to have an experience such as this. It is not as if you could go with your vampire son for a regular checkup. Explaining how he doesn't have a heartbeat but can play the piano as some of the most talented people in the world would be a little bit difficult. And let's not even get started with him hearing voices in his head.

I could see that Bella was nervous, even if she tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Common Bella, you know that there is nothing to be afraid of with me by your side". I reached her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. Slowly, she moved her face till she was looking at me and I could see how red her cheeks were. Seriously, I think that probably she will be the first vampire to be able to blush.

"Aren't you frustrated?" She asked.

"Frustrated?. Why would I be?" Sometimes I had no idea on how her mind worked. Why would she have that idea?

"Because I don't want to go to the dentist. I mean, you are a doctor. Shouldn't this be something that frustrates you? Having an unwilling patient?"

I couldn't avoid laughing at that. Although it was true that I had had to treat many unwilling patients, both because of their fear of doctors and because of their instincts telling them to get away from me, it had never really bothered me.

"No Bella. It is not as if their fear is something personal against me, but more to my profession, so I can understand if you are scared. Besides, once you meet this dentist I think that you will be at ease."

"Really? Why? Do you know her?"

"No, I don't really know her. But I have heard many of my colleges speaking of her. They say that she is very professional and fast at her work. They even say that she likes her job so much, that she doesn't lose time asking what is wrong. She herself will check the patient teeth and will tell you what the reason of your visit is. I have heard the nurses say that when a doctor needs to leave aside a patient they send him to this dentist and they never return. As she is so good at her job, they must stay with her."

Bella seemed to marginally relax after my answer, but she appeared to be deep in thought. After some minutes in silence, we arrived at the address that I had. It was in a good neighborhood in Port Angeles, and the building itself seemed to be new.

"Okay Bella, here we are. We still have a couple of minutes, but I think it's best if we go inside now. That way you can get to know the office, and maybe relax a little bit."

She didn't look convinced but didn't argue. As we enter the building, I could see that she would regularly turn around to look at the car.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. If you make a run for it I will have you back here before you even notice that I grabbed you." And sadly she already had experience trying to outrun a vampire, and therefore knew that it was impossible. But just for good measure, I took her hand and together we walked to the office where the doctor would be waiting for us. As I reached to rang the bell, Bella interrupted me.

"So, you are taking me to a dentist with a very good reputation among doctors, is it correct?"

"Yes Bella, you know that I only want the best for you, so there is no problem with how much it will cost. You know that we have no problems with spending our money on you". I reassured her that the insignificant amount of money would be no problem, as I thought that _that_ was going to be her complain. But she proved me mistaken.

"No Carlisle, that's not what bothers me. No, I mean, it _does_ bother me, but it was not what I meant. You said that doctors send her their patients when they need to put them aside. I know that sometimes it is necessary to do so because of transfers and things like that, but it could also happen because they are a burden. So my question is if you are sure that the only reason they don't return is that she is so good that the patients don't want to go back. I mean, are you sure that doctors just don't use her to scare their own patients?"

I understood what she meant. Even in a small town as Forks they were patients that not many doctors were willing to take because they knew how to make our work impossible by complaining of every little detail. Seriously, I have heard patients complain about the color of the walls or the waiting list, but these patients would complain about the material of the apron they had to wear, or even of the color of the sock of their doctor. Before that, I had never taught that socks had a key role in diagnosing.

So, Bella question was not bad. How was I sure that the patients that were send here were not some of them? Maybe they were? If that was the case, there was no way Bella's fear would improve here. Before I could tell her to go back to the car while I called my colleagues to verify that this dentist was as good as I thought the door opened.

"I thought I heard voices. You must be Carlisle".


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

As we entered the office, I could not stop the shiver that ran through my back. Being afraid of dentist should have been enough for getting that reaction. But did she have to have all those teeth around her office? I am sure that there are more proper ways to arrange one's office. Ways that would not be screaming you to run the hell away from there.

 _Please let them not be real_

At my side, Carlisle was behaving as always: A true gentleman. While he introduce us to Sarah, as she claimed to be called while holding Carlisle's hand for longer than normal, I took a quick look to our surrounding.

Aside from the teeth that I had already notice, there were many posters. Many of them were from the anatomy of the human mouth. Why doctors think that patients are interested in seeing that is beyond me. The office itself was small, the only window covered by gray curtains gave the place a cold appearance, and the dust that surrounded most of the shelves was not reassuring either. However, many diplomas from prestigious universities hang up on the wall, so maybe she was as competent as Carlisle though.

Finally, my eyes found what I was looking for. The chair. The chair where patients have to spend endless hours wandering around their own mind, while a stranger asks questions that can't be answered without moving the mouth and risking to bite the fingers that are trying to figure out what was wrong. Unconsciously my grip on Carlisle's hand strengthened. At once he looked at me with pleading eyes, as if trying to ask forgiveness for having bringing me to this awful place.

Sarah, having fallen victim to the vampire charm, was not losing sight of Carlisle movements. If she noticed the wedding ring on Carlisle's finger she hid it well. Either _that_ or she didn't care. So when she noticed his glance towards me, she was eager to help, surely trying to win Carlisle's favors. As if he would ever have eyes for someone but Esme.

"Isabella, I assure you that there is nothing to fear", she said with what seemed a kind voice. But for me, it was nothing as such.

"Bella" I corrected her without a thought. "I know there is nothing to fear, that's what I have been telling him all day."

Both Carlisle and she looked at me with surprised eyes. Even if Carlisle held my highest respect, there was no way in hell I was going to sit on that chair. And if I had to sacrifice Carlisle to escape, so be it. He is a vampire for crying out loud. Surely he will not be harmed by it.

"You'll see Sarah, Carlisle here is not quite comfortable with dentists, so I am here to give him moral support." As if proving my point I showed her our joined hands.

A less distracted woman would have seen through my lie at once. But not Sarah. She was too distracted by Carlisle beauty to question the opportunity of having him closer.

"Oh really?. Well then, if you follow me I will show you there is nothing to fear dear. I will prove you that coming to the dentist is… a pleasurable experience."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Seriously, wedding ring!. At my side, Carlisle was in shock. He was proving that vampires could be as still as a statue. So with what I hope was enough force to make him notice me and win a bruised elbow, I pushed him in his ribs.

"Come on Carlisle. Remember that I will be with you all time. Besides it's only a checkup, so no need to be scared". If I was pushing him to the torture chair, at least I could try to make the experience as comfortable as possible. And definitely taking pictures. _That_ will have Emmett laughing for the next century.


End file.
